El Fantasma De La Mansión Trancy
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: "si no quieres seguir sufriendo..liberame"..siempre resonaban esas palabras en la cabeza de Trancy,el joven comenzó a buscar una razón para ello y como dicen "el que busca,encuentra" pero..simplemente no se arrepiente de nada..el precio por buscar entre la vida y la muerte fue caro pero simplemente..le encanta..lo se pesimo summary..por favor lean no se arrepentirán..
1. Chapter 1

Hola , yo estoy aquí de nuevo, ahora lo que les vengo a presentar es una historia sobre fantasmas y seres de la oscuridad, mi primer idea es que el protagonista fuera Ciel pero creo que el tiene bastantes historias (._.) por eso en esta el prota es Alois sin mas los dejo leer w .

Espero sea de su agrado .

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"La muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo, y para muchos un favor."

Era una noche fría, muy fría, los copos de nieve caían sin parar del oscuro cielo apilándose en pequeñas llanuras de blanca y fría nieve sobre el que antes era pasto verde, ahora café por el frio.

En el sótano de una enorme mansión había barios niños varones , todos juntos en una esquina dándose calor unos con otros para poder sobrevivir ya que a lo que podría llamársele ventana, no era mas que un simple hueco con barras de metan atravesadas y con pequeños pedazos de cristal en ellas que se derretía poco a poco .

Los niños para pasar el tiempo contaban anécdotas felices y sobre todo lo que les gustaría hacer si fueran libres, tuvieran familia o simplemente a alguien que los amase hasta que…alguien lo dijo…

_-chicos..¿sabían que alguien en este lugar nos quiere?-_dijo un niño de piel tigreña y ojos café

-_pero¿quien podría querernos?-_cuestiono otro niño de piel blanca y ojos negros

_-ella…la que en las noches frías nos abriga y en los días de calor nos da una sombra-_respondió el niño trigueño con una sonrisa melancólica

_-y..quien es..¿ella?...-_pregunto otro niño bastante curioso

_-ella es…nuestro Ángel Guardián….. _

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Era un día soleado con suaves brisas de fresco viento, las flores se movían al compas de este mientras los pájaros cantaban..el día era perfecto…justo como los aborrecía el conde Trancy.

-sabes Claude..Últimamente eh tenido sueños extraños..-dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras hacia unos cuantos garabatos en una hoja

-¿que clase de sueños ah tenido Danna-sama?-pregunto inexpresivo como siempre

-en verdad no lo se, siempre comienzan dulces y terminan con agrios..o viceversa -dejando de lado la hoja y mirando a Claude

¿podría decirme como son?-mostrando poco interés

-te lo diré…siempre me veo caminando por un oscuro pasillo lleno de espejos rotos y de la nada cae un cascabel en frente de mis pies, siempre me inclino a recogerlo pero, en cuanto me levanto, veo una sombra ,solamente distingo su boca, siempre me sonríe y me estira la mano para que la tome, en ese momento escucho el cascabel sonar pero ya no lo tengo en las manos, esta colgado en una esquina de un espejo roto, en ese momento..puedo ver completamente a la sombra y es..horrible…es un cuerpo putrefacto lleno de gusanos y me sonríe…pero…su sonrisa me llena de miedo,lo que antes había visto como un par de labios rosas, ahora esta completamente secos y..me habla y dice con su boca llena de colmillos …"nunca debiste ver mi verdadera forma…nunca debiste ver quien soy en realidad"…justo en ese momento comienzo a correr hacia atrás viendo que al final del pasillo hay luz..quiero salir de ahí pero…el camino es largo..parece no tener fin..entre mas corro estoy mas lejos de llegar pero…oigo una voz que me dice.."si quieres acabar con esto déjame ir..dame un final feliz…libérame" –conto el chico un poco nervioso porque con solo el hecho de pensarlo le causaba escalofríos

-muchas veces..los sueños son puertas a otros mundos..tal vez hay alguien que quiere decirle algo…alguien a quien usted le haya hecho daño en el pasado y ahora quiere hacerle pasar el mismo sufrimiento a través de sueños-dijo con voz fría mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-ba..tonterias…ahora sirve de algo y trámeme un poco de té-dijo volviendo a su carácter arrógate

-yes,your highness –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose del despacho

-alguien que quiera hacerme pasar su sufrimiento…¿sera posible?-dijo algo pensativo, para después dejar el asunto de lado y seguir con su trabajo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*

En el sótano de la misma mansión una voz se escuchaba pero solo para los estantes y paredes del lugar

~arde, me digo a mi misma, adre, no es un pecado intentar abrazarnos ¿verdad?, elimina la oscuridad con fuego, coro de pasión~

-creo que lo estoy haciendo bien..¿no crees?-dijo una sombra mirando un costal de patatas con una cara dibujada con un trozo de carbón

-me pregunto..¿que se sentirá cantar para las personas vivas? O mejor dicho..¿que se sentirá que los vivos puedan escuchar mi voz?-dijo aquella delicada voz con algo de tristeza-pero..no es necesario que las personas me escuchen..es mejor estar solo a que me hagan daño de nuevo ¿no cree señor costal de patatas?-dijo ahora con voz divertida mientras reia un poco

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/**/*

Hasta aquí el cap *^*

¿Por qué Alois tiene esos sueños?

¿Por qué esa voz le pide que le libere?

¿Qué o quien es esa sobre?

¿sera apuesto el señor costal de papas?

¿meresco review?

Espero haya sido de su agrado y si algo va mal díganme gracias por leer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola (._.) les traigo la conti del fic, gracias por leer ^^

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya era de noche en la mansión Trancy,y el propietario de esta se preparaba para dormir.

Alois- Claude, últimamente eh estado aburrido a si que are una fiesta, quiero todo listo para mañana por la tarde, manda invitaciones a todos los que puedas incluso a ciel phantomhive.

Claude-yes your highness- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y arropando a Alois.

Alois- Claude, ¿en serio crees que alguien quiera hacerme sufrir a travez de sueños?-dijo un poco asustado

Claude- o alguien quiere darle un mensaje..-acomodándose elegantemente sus lentes.

Alois- ya veo…retírate..-dijo fríamente

yes your highness- dijo el mayordomo retirándose del lugar.

La luna estaba alta y su luz era evadida por las cortinas de la habitación del conde.

En la habitación todo estaba en silencio, el tan intranquilo conde se movía demasiado haciendo que las finos cobertores resbalaran al suelo.

_Hoy es una noche fría, se enfermara si sigue tirando las sabanas conde.._-se escucho una delicada voz en la habitación mientras arropaba al rubio y por accidente le dio un pequeño golpe haciendo que el conde despertara poco a poco al ver lo hecho se fue hasta una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi habitación?-pregunto aun adormilado

_-eso deberías saberlo ya…conde-_contesto la delicada voz

-¿ya debería saberlo?-pregunto soñoliento y extrañado, queria ver quien era esa persona que estaba hablando con el , por mas que fijaba la mirada en esa sombra no lograba ver nada,la oscuridad de la habitación era densa y solo unos cuantos rayos de luz de luna entraban pero no llegaban a la sobra.

-bueno,eso ahora no importa dime quien eres y como has podido entrar a mi mansión-dijo con cierto enojo en su voz

-_¿tu mansión?...yo eh estado mas tiempo aquí a si que la mansión es mia, en pocas palabras la pregunta es para ti-_dijo riéndose

Imperdonable aquella persona se estaba riendo de Trancy,nadie nunca debe burlarse de el.

-te…¿te estas riendo de mi acaso?- dijo con furia mirando con odio a la sombra

_-vaya vaya…si que tardas en captar las cosas ¿eh?-_dijo en cierto tono de burla la sombra

Alois sin pensarlo se levanto y camino en dirección a la sombra, sin duda iba a darle su lección,la sombra se percato de eso y sin mas tomo la gabardina morada de el rubio y se la lanzo a la cara sin antes decir

"_si quieres vengarte atrápame~_

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, Alois ahora estaba mas furioso no lo pensó dos veces tiro la gabardina y salió rápidamente de la habitación, viendo que aquella sombra lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-_hasta que decides salir crei que te quedarías ahí como todo un bobo_-dijo riendo y comenzado a correr

-alto ahí pedazo de mierda¡-Alois estaba enojado muy enojado cuando consiguiera atrapar a esa persona se las pagaría caro.

La sombra corria por los pasillos de la mansión riendo alegremente como si disfrutase el momento, y por su parte Alois solo queria darle una buena lección a esa persona hasta que sin darse cuenta la sombra llevo a Alois al sótano de la mansión, la pequeña ventana de sótano permitía solamente un rayo de luz de luna, la sombra se paro en ese lugar, haciendo que Alois parara en seco, no esperaba ver a una mujer y menos una joven.

Lo que vio Alois no era nada mas y nada menos que una señorita, de unos 14/15 años, de un extraño y largo cabello color morado atado en una coleta alta con dos mechones sobresalientes aun lado de su cara, sus ojos también eran extraños, igualmente eran morados pero el derecho era de un color morado mas fuerte mientras que el izquierdo era un color débil,su piel era tigreña, pero muy débil, vestia un kimono corto hasta las rodillas algo parecido al de RanMao solo que esta era negro sin ningún detalle mientras andaba descalza y algo que no podía dejar de mirar eran sus labios, delgados y rosas que formaban una sonrisa bastante peculiar…ya que Alois podía jurar haberla visto antes.

Alois quedo estupefacto ante la belleza de la chica que no hacia nada mas que mirarla , y se preguntaba..

¿Quién es esta chica?¿como abra logrado entrar?¿acaso ya la conocía?

¿Quién….eres tu?-pregunto extrañado…

_Yo…soy tu angel guardian…_-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/

Tan tan taaan

¿Qué les pareció?

¿mresco review? .w.


End file.
